


敲边鼓也有春天

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Smooth Steve Rogers, So much sass tbh, Wrong Number AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 盾盾打错电话了，接电话的现代詹激起了他的性趣...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side bitch out of your league](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615512) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> 感谢rohkeutta让我把她的这篇甜文翻译给大家分享。  
> 初看原文时笑喷，头一次看到这么带感的盾，有点不适应。

手机响起的时候，Bucky正坐在地板上，就着咖啡和软塌塌的爆米花看电视。电视上正在放新闻，看样子这礼拜的明星怪兽在长岛的蒙托克祸害的正来劲，直播镜头聚焦在美国队长身上，他一边跑手里还一边…拿这个手机？Bucky盯着新闻接起电话，根本没看来电显示。

“Sam！先把给退伍军人烤蛋糕的事儿放一放，赶快过来帮帮忙！”一个声音在电话那头喊道，他被吓得一愣。电话那头传来呼呼声，听起来像是风声，还伴着不太清晰的爆炸声和海鸟惊叫的声音。电视屏幕上，美队确实是在打手机。

“本人不是Sam，这位盆友。”Bucky说道，“你要真的是美国队长，在下个路口左拐，右边是死胡同。”

“啥？”美队问道，不过他还是乖乖的在路口左转了。

“打错电话了，”Bucky说着喝了口咖啡，“下个路口右转，然后往左往左再往右，这样你就能绕到那个‘环太平洋’怪物身后了。”

“我是想联系Sam来着，”美队有些惊讶地说道。他跑得跟博尔特似的那么迅速，居然脸不红气不喘，喵了个咪的！“你是哪位？”

“在电视上看到你的辣一果，”Bucky说道，看着电视上那个小小的身影按照他的指引左拐右闪。说实在的，遇到这种事一般人早都应该语无伦次胡说八道了吧？但是去中东打了一回仗，又在纽约当了六年护士以后，Bucky已经见惯不怪，处事不惊了。靠，急诊室里啥二逼事儿你遇不上？“我看你最好还是先撂电话吧，那玩意儿就在下一个转弯那儿。”

“呃，好伐。”美队说道，“谢了？”

“无所谓啦。”Bucky说完便挂了电话，关掉电视准备去上班了。

 

***

三周后，Bucky在救护车停靠区的太阳地儿里休息时手机响了。是个未知号码打来的，不过Bucky还是接起来了。

“Sam，谢天谢地。”美队疲惫的声音从电话那头传了过来，Bucky无奈的暗自叹了口气。“怎么处理扭伤脚踝来着？”

“本人依旧不是Sam好伐，”Bucky回答，一口恶心巴拉的咖啡喝得他直咧嘴，“四步走（RICE）。”

“啥？你是哪位？”

Bucky没辙的翻了个白眼，“上次的辣一果。蒙托克那次，你打错电话，帮你指道儿的。你可以叫我Bucky。四步走：休息（Rest）、冰敷（Ice）、包扎复位（Compression）、腿抬高（Elevate）。”

“谢谢哈，”美队说道，听着有点懵圈。“等等，这个错号还存在我的手机里？”

“鉴于我不是Sam，也不是他的情儿，对，还在。”Bucky回嘴道，美队被逗得一笑。

“抱歉打扰你了。”他说着掩住了话筒和别人交谈了几句。估计是那个扭伤了脚踝的人，“你说你叫Bucky对吧？”

“对，”Bucky回答，不远处传来了救护车警笛声，看来得回去干活了。“我这儿来活儿了。跟你那哥们儿说好好养那个脚踝。”

“很高兴跟你聊天！”美队欢快的说道，Buck随即挂了电话。这个二货。

 

***

四天后，Bucky到家后洗完澡换好衣服，才刚刚趴在沙发上，手机就响了。现在已经很晚了，他又刚值了个12小时的长班，累扁了，Bucky拿过手机看来电显示时不爽地低吼一声。

“你特么逗我呢吧？”他说着接起了电话，但口气里没有愤怒的成分。“你知不知道现在纽约是大半夜啊？”

“嗨，不是Sam的辣一果，”美队满含趣味的声音说道。小逼玩意儿的！“吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，”Bucky说道，伸手拢了拢头发，“没关系啦。有什么事要问吗？”

“你知不知道有哪家不错的披萨店这个时候还送外卖的？”

Bucky真应该把他推特的简述从“个子稍高当不了暴风突击队员”改成“无奈被全民偶像调戏”，因为他就是嘛！大半夜的谁会故意打错电话问披萨饼店的事啊？这家伙知不知道谷歌是干嘛吃的呀?!

“白胡桃泥皇宫，”Bucky说道，“别问为啥叫这名字，我特么也不知道。”

美队大笑起来，声音深沉而温暖。听得Bucky浑身都很带感。

“好吧，”美队说道，语含笑意。“多谢提点。”

“那还用说。”Bucky说着用手挡住了一个哈欠，“客气了，队长。”

美队轻哼了一声，“叫我Steve吧，”说着语气又变得兴味十足了，“快特么滚去睡觉啦。”

“你有多远给我死多远啦。”Bucky咕哝着回道，挂断电话便在沙发上沉沉睡去。

 

***

等他的手机再响的时候，Bucky已经把Steve的号码存在电话上了，名字用“手机队长”表示，铃声设成了《米国，超牛逼》。

“我说，”Bucky接起电话来说道，“怎么脚着比起你的那些朋友，你更愿意跟我这个陌生男人聊大天儿呢？”

“嘁，”Steve答道，“我搞错号码的是Sam的工作用手机，不过不妨碍我给他的私人手机发短信问关于现代科技的二逼问题，拿他开涮。”

“那你问没问他，自己不小心把错误号码当成朋友的电话号存在自己那部高档手机里了，还打了两回该咋办？”Bucky干巴巴地回道，一边把脏衣服塞进洗衣机里。幸好洗衣房里就他一个人，不然那个铃声被人听见了他就没脸见人了。他是不是该考虑把铃声设成碧昂斯的？

Steve窃笑起来，“打座机不就遇不上这事儿了吗？”

“你太高估自己的可爱指数了。”Bucky口不对心的说。

“对哈，”Steve有些自满的回道，“ _你的_ 指数估计比我想象的要高出好几倍去。”

说完他就挂机了，把Bucky一个人晾在洗衣房里对着手机干瞪眼。美国队长特么从哪儿学的打情骂俏？刚刚那些超带感的撩汉情话确实是出自一个90岁老男人之口吗？要不是Bucky还没从刚刚Steve跟裸聊有一拼的电话里缓过神儿来，他肯定会一通羡慕嫉妒恨的。

Bucky估计自己至少得来上三大杯拿铁给自个儿压惊。

 

***

当碧昂斯的《单身女郎》响起时，Bucky刨出手机用肩膀夹在耳边说道：“我忙着呢，有屁快放！”

他在商店里忙着采购一周的吃喝用度，然后就得赶快冲到医院去加班。

“James Buchanan Barnes，以非常幼齿没品的外号‘Bucky’示人，出生于1985年3月10日。”一个陌生的男声在Bucky耳边响起，弄得他一愣，“以4.3分的平均成绩从高中毕业后加入美国陆军，2005年派驻伊拉克，而后光荣退役。2010年以优异成绩从布鲁克林的圣约瑟大学毕业，获得科学学士学位，主修护理。之后以注册护士的身份在皇后区的一家私人诊所工作了两年，2012年调职到Brookdale医院。未婚，父母居住在印第安纳州，有两个姊妹目前分别住在波士顿和费城。俩都长得挺漂亮的。”

Bucky钉在了冷冻食品区域，听着电话那头把他的生平念了个遍，不觉有些慌张，但对方最后那句话还是让他警醒了过来。脑袋里已经把电话上的声音和之前听过的新闻对上了号。看来Tony Stark也不过是个无聊到把别人祖宗八代查个底儿掉后再打个电话来哈啦的人。

“谢谢啊，”Bucky乐呵呵地答道，从冰箱里拿出一大桶酸奶放进购物筐里。“我才刚说想不起高中时候的成绩了，你倒省得让我问我妈了。还有，我的俩姐姐都结婚了，对吼，你也结了捏。我忙着呢，所以您 _自便_ 哈。”

“靠，队长还挺会挑的嘛。”Bucky挂电话前，Tony Stark吹着口哨说道。神马玩意儿啊他！

他台风过境般采购完。才刚把东西搁进厨房里，手机就又开始大唱《单身女郎》了。

“你要是为了提醒我高中考了多少分才打电话，那你比Stark晚了一步。”Bucky接起电话来说道，“另外，我忙暴了，所以长话短说，要不然你得给我报销去医院的的票。”

“啥？”Steve愣愣的问，“啥Stark？而且你去医院干嘛？”

Bucky不耐烦地摔上冰箱门，疾步走进卧室换衣服。袜子在硬木地板上一打滑，Bucky赶快抓住门框才没摔倒。他低咒一声，把手机开了免提扔在床上。

“Bucky？”Steve问道，声音听着有些紧张，“你没事吧？”

“没事！”Bucky说着解开皮带，脱掉了那条超难看但是超舒服的牛仔裤。皮带扣砸在地上发出一声脆响。

“…Bucky，你是不是滑倒了？”Steve的声音听来既紧张又有些兴味。

“哦，忘了跟你说了吧？俺们的收费标准是每分钟50块，人家超忙的。所以抓紧时间撸管呗，老大。”Bucky说着穿上一条运动裤，他要值10小时的班，穿舒服点没错儿。Steve的笑声很实在，也有点发紧。Bucky稍稍借机沉溺了一下下。

“说正经的，你伤着了没？”Steve问道。

“没有，”Bucky一边回答一边穿鞋。“我是护士，你哥们儿Stark也不断提醒我自己是干哪行儿的。人家刚刚打电话来给我念了一遍我的履历，还盛赞我俩姐姐长得漂亮。”

“他 _干啥来着_?!”Steve说道，然后低声骂那个管事婆，“我回头打给你。”

“接下来的20个小时别打。”Bucky告诉他，“我要值10小时的班，然后需要补8个小时的觉。没空对着超级英雄发嗲。叫Stark跳脱衣舞吧，他收费比我便宜。”

他挂电话时Steve还没笑完呢。

 

***

两周以后，又有某人很原创的想要统治世界。

那天Bucky正好休假，在中央公园散步时远处传来一声爆炸，然后就有烟雾从洛克菲勒大厦附近升起来。大伙儿都在紧张的四处张望，而Bucky已经先知先觉地快步向南走去。有可能不是什么大事，火灾，煤气爆炸，恐怖袭击啥啥的，但Bucky从来也不是避祸慎行的人，而且遇上他能帮忙的时候他也总是身先士卒。

第二、第三声爆炸响起时Bucky已经到了公园边上，Bucky惊恐的看到前面的街道上布满了会飞的小机器人。

又过了一个街区，他听见前面有人在尖叫便立刻跑了起来。一抹金红色的光影从头顶飞过，Bucky有生以来头一次这么待见Tony Stark。

Bucky半路上从街边的银行要来了一个急救箱，一路上尽可能救治所有他能救治的人。包扎伤口、脱位正骨、安慰伤患的同时还要躲避闹心的机器人。就跟重回伊拉克一般，他像在战场上一样让自己做好心理准备，治疗惊慌失措的伤患时尽量不带个人情感。

他躲在一辆翻倒的大巴后面给一个老太太缝伤口的时候，衣袋里的手机开始大唱《单身女郎》。他两手都占着没法接听，只能在心里默默祈祷Steve平安无事，手上却没有丝毫怠慢。

有人在阻击那些机器人，应该是复仇者吧，所以街市上逐渐从战场慢慢变成战后废墟。Bucky满身肮脏，已经累得一佛升天二佛出世了，爆炸时飞溅的玻璃碴儿划破了他的脸颊。不过还好这场缠斗就快结束了，真的就快结束了。两个小时前不知谁给了他一根棒球棍用来防身，他在救人时用那玩意儿胖揍了几个机器人，现在肌肉还酸疼着呢。

当Bucky终于在一辆车后面靠坐下来喘口气的时候，他已经用了三个急救箱了，手头儿的这个是从星巴克要来的，里面的用品快耗尽了。他已经筋疲力尽了，但还有很多人等着他救治。从战斗开始到现在大概有三四个小时了，不过这几个小时漫长的让他觉得自己好像连值了一个礼拜的双班。

Bucky手上仍旧紧抓着棒球棍，稍稍闭了一会儿眼，但耳边响起的什么东西打在车上又弹开的声音让他立刻又警醒了起来。

一个脑袋被削掉的机器人倒在他面前，美队握着星盾站在那玩意儿身后。这种情形，Bucky用脚想也知道是谁救他于危难之中。

两人对视了片刻，美队，不，是Steve，靠， _Steve童鞋_ 眨了下眼，示意了一下Bucky脸上的伤口问道：“伤着没有？”

Bucky摇摇头，这么长时间以来头一回舌头打结。

“那好，”Steve说，听着有些疲累。他的作战服已经有些破损了。“往东走，那边已经安全了。”说着他便迈步走开，一边掏出了手机。

碧昂斯的歌声在空荡荡的街道上响起。Steve顿时停下来脚步，缓缓转过身来。

Bucky用微微打颤的手掏出手机，接起电话时两眼一只盯着Steve。声音稍稍有些发飘。“你要是现在打算让我跟你说下流话，那一分钟要收100块。人家累惨了好伐。”

死寂，然后Steve迈步朝他走回来，此刻的样子俨然是高大帅的最好诠释。“你看起来确实混下流哦。”他有些拿不准地对着电话说道，Bucky扯出一抹没辙的笑。

“彼此彼此吧，恶心队长？”

Steve走到近前，用另一只手摘下头盔。汗湿的头发四处髭着，惹得Bucky很想伸手过去揉一揉。“我本来想联系我朋友Sam的，”他说道，离他也就几步远了，“看来我是拨错号儿了。”

“嘁，”Bucky叱道，小心脏加班加点的工作起来。“这还会拨错啊，您都打了多少回了。”

Steve露出一个亮眼的坏笑，他本人看起来比电视上年轻多了。“对吼，”他回道，“我还挺喜欢那个老接电话的小屁孩儿的。”

Bucky回以一个微笑，Steve放下头盔和电话，拉住Bucky的手一把将他拽进怀里。他紧紧揽着Bucky的腰身，那双蓝到没边儿的眼睛里闪烁着喜悦。

“Rogers队长，”Bucky用娇嗔的口气叫道，棒球棍一扔，两手抚弄起Steve脏兮兮的头发来。“你给我打电话原来只是喜欢伦家的屁屁哦？”

Steve发出一声坏笑，一脸严肃的说道，“我能咋办，这个屁屁就是招人爱呀。”说着就一口亲了下去。

跟Steve亲亲真叫一个爽啊。

“你还没 _见过_ 人家的屁屁呢。”Bucky在嘴巴终于有空的时候说道。

Steve大笑起来，眼角可爱的上翘。他的手不老实地往下移，在Bucky的翘臀上拍了拍，“嗯，值回电话费了。”他坏坏的笑道，又把Bucky拉过去亲。

Bucky报复似的轻拉他的头发，咱有这个特权咱怕谁？

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的歌曲是America, Fuck Yeah!和碧昂斯的Single Lady，有感兴趣的各位可以放来听听，会让故事更带感的。


End file.
